Very Best Friend
by Herio9071
Summary: A terrible event has occurred. Yuki is the sole survivor of the most horrifying event to ever befall the town. No one can help her. No one can save her. And the one looking for her, wants to kill her.


This is based off of a random scene my friend and I had. I really like how this turned out and I hope you do, too.

* * *

It was like something out of a zombie movie. Empty streets, trash everywhere, no signs of life. It had been a week since everything went to hell. The town was isolated from the outside world. No one was going to get in, and any survivors weren't going to get out. The military guarded the ways out, but the only ones they ever saw where the corpses floating down the river, beaten to death with what seemed to be some sort of blunt object.

The school was ground zero. Where he snapped and started his rampage to "consume" everyone's friendships. Perhaps it was trauma from his parent's death now seeping out. Perhaps it was the stress of fighting monsters every day. Perhaps it was a delayed breakdown after watching the love of his life die right before his very eyes, helpless to stop it. Some would say it was a combination of these things, but none of them live to tell you that. But the school remained relatively untouched, minus the blood that splattered the walls. It was his domain. It was where he spent his time after he spent the day looking for survivors. They say that at night, you can hear a woman scream. But no one could confirm or deny the rumor.

Yuki sat huddled in a corner of what used to be a coffee shop, always watchful of any signs of his coming. When he first snapped, he came over the loudspeaker in the school saying that the Kamen Rider Club, his very best friends, would be last. Yesterday, Yuki saw JK and Shun's bodies hanging off of a low wall. Miu wasn't answering her phone and Tomoko's house was burned down, two charred bodies in the rubble. Ryusei tried to fight when it first happened, but he couldn't contend with the power of Cosmic States. He was the first to fall. But that left Kengo. Hopefully Kengo escaped from the Rabbit Hutch and made his way somewhere safe. If he hadn't gotten out, he surely would be gone by now.

Yuki had been held up in the coffee shop for a day now. She was able to survive off of some preserved foods in the back and there was still running water. But, she knew she would have to move soon. He could arrive at any moment and staying in one place for too long was dangerous. Originally, Yuki planned to make her way over to Kengo's house to see if he was there. But, that wouldn't be a smart place to hide. And the forest is too big to attempt to effectively search for Kengo. No doubt the Foodroids would be looking for him in there, too. Yuki's thoughts turned to her friends, and how horrible everything had turned out. Yuki dreamed of a time when everyone was happy. That the Kamen Rider Club would defeat the Horoscopes and save the world. But now everyone is dead. Not even the Horoscopes seemed to have survived, as Hayami's body was found near the school. Gamou, who Kengo assumed was a Horoscope, feel out of the sky and was crushed on the ground. Yuki remembered seeing Leo, who was a man she had never seen before, get skewered and blasted to bits by a combination of the Gatling and Launcher switches. There was no body.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the shop. Something was knocked over and Yuki sprung into attentiveness. She raised a wooden bat over her head, aware that it would do nothing against him, but it might be able to crush a Foodriod. Silence filled the air, tension mounting. Yuki could feel her palms getting sweaty and her breathing slow, despite her heart rate increasing with each passing moment. As she raised the bat, she slowly maneuvered around the makeshift barricade she had made to get a closer look at what was coming. To her shock, it was a person. No, not him. A normal, honest to goodness person. She slowly lowered her bat as she saw the person, who could now be identified as a boy, looking on the ground for something.

"Excuse me," Yuki whispered. The boy clearly heard, as he tensed up when she spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you. Mine name is Yuki."

"Yuki…" the boy whispered back. He turned sharply to reveal that the boy, coincidently enough, was Kengo. A smile wiped away a terrified look as he closed the gap between them and embraced her. "I've never been so happy to see you." He whispered softly, taking in the moment, as his friend was still alive. Yuki returned the hug, squeezing her friend tightly as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

However, they knew their moment had to be cut short. They had to stay on the move. Danger lurked during the day. He prowls the streets during the day, looking for anyone still alive. Yuki and Kengo maneuvered towards the back of the coffee shop, being as careful and quite as possible. Kengo motioned for Yuki to follow him as they made their way out the back door.

As they sneaked through the back ally, they could hear a faint sound in the distance, like a rocket booster. They stopped for a second as something landed at the end of the ally. Footsteps started inching closer and closer as Kengo and Yuki hid behind a dumpster. The footsteps seemed to stop at the opening of the ally, a pause, and then a disgruntled sigh. A silence then filled the ally. Kengo and Yuki slowed their breathing and remained perfectly still.

A can fell and someone swore. Kengo and Yuki remained perfectly still as the sound of boots clamored towards the sound of the can. A girl screamed as a trash can was thrown off to the side.

"Hammer, On."

The sound of a blunt object falling onto malleable flesh filled the ally and the sound repeated over and over and over again. Yuki covered her mouth; afraid she would freak out and give away their position. Kengo's was having a difficult time controlling his breathing as the sounds of an innocent woman being murdered filled the ally, the smell of iron becoming pungent. After about fifteen swings, the sound stopped. A breath of contentment came from the location of the hammer swings as the noise for a switch disengagement resonated. Then, there was a pause. After what seemed like the longest moment in Yuki's life, footsteps could be heard exiting the ally.

"Rocket, On."

The sound of the rocket booster returned and then shot away, fading as it traveled into the distance. Thankfully, he had never been the most intelligent person in the world. Checking the ally would have not even crossed his mind, honestly. Suddenly, Kengo bolted, grabbing Yuki's hand so she could keep up. To survive, Yuki had to trust Kengo. They ran out of the ally and past to now unrecognizable mound of flesh, blood, and bone that used to be a person. Yuki felt herself becoming sick, but knew she had to keep it down for the sake of them surviving. She can be sick later, now she has to run.

The main streets were littered with bodies that he clearly never bothered to clean up. Maybe it was just him being lazy, no one could ever really be sure. Bodies full of bullet holes, some charred to a crisp, and some that were just blown to bits. He had 40 weapons he could utilize to kill people with. This was not a prospect Kengo and Yuki really wanted to think about, though, as they passed through the city with haste. Kengo seemed to know of a safe spot on the outskirts of town, and Yuki was willing to follow him there. Whatever could be done to escape this nightmarish place.

Kengo ducked into an ally and made his way around to the backside of a building. The door was unlocked, something Kengo quickly rectified once he and Yuki were inside. Yuki recognized this as an old therapy building. People would come here for rehab after getting surgery done, and somewhere here for drug rehab. It was rumored that they even dealt with crazy people. Yuki didn't mind. It seemed relatively clean and safe. Kengo turned to Yuki and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're safe. After what happened to the others, I was worried that I was the only one left." Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes.

"I thought the same thing. But I'm glad you're okay. I'm sure we can think of a way out of this." Yuki's words were coming out like babble, probably do to all the emotions she was feeling.

After a few minutes, they let go, Kengo finding his way to a chair. "I saw Shun and JK's bodies, and I can assume Tomoko is dead. I watched him drag Miu into the school. I can't be certain what for, but I have some ideas."

"Why would he do this?" Yuki slumped into a chair nearby, rubbing her forehead as if trying to figure everything out.

"My guess is that the amount of Cosmic Energy he's been exposed to has effected him some how. Though, on the bright side, he managed to defeat all of the Horoscopes, most likely." Kengo said, pulling out his brief case and booting it up. Yuki stared at him with a shocked look.

"On the bright side? How could you possibly find any sort of bright side to this? I would gladly take the Horoscopes over this! They wouldn't have committed mass killings towards everyone in such a horrible way!"

"How do you know!?" Kengo snapped. "We don't know what they were planning! And if someone like Kijima was running around, you would have preferred that!?" Kengo lowered his voice and tried to gather his composure. "Look, there are other Kamen Riders out there. Maybe they can defeat him."

Yuki stood up. "And what if they're not paying attention." Yuki wondered out of the room, Kengo staring at his screen, which showed only static.

* * *

Yuki had found her way to the showers, which still had running water. She managed to wash all of the dirt and grime she had gathered over the past week, unable to get any sort of decent cleaning in at all. She dried herself off with some towels in a nearby closet and even found a bathrobe she could use to lounge around in. She decided to stay near the washroom, figuring Kengo would just sit in the main room looking for ways to stop him. After tying up her hair, she found a comfy chair and sat down in it, eventually drifting off to sleep.

Her sleep was cut short by the sound of something falling. It was night now, and Yuki slowly rose up out of her chair to find something to defend herself with.

Yuki slowly entered the room where Kengo was before. His briefcase was on the floor and his chair tipped over. This could have been him just rushing after seeing something, or he was attacked by someone. Yuki raised her bat in a defense position as she slowly inched her way out of the room.

"Kengo" she whispered, "Kengo."

"Smoke, On."

As smoke filled the room, Yuki dropped the bat and bolted. It didn't matter that she didn't have shoes on, or that she was still in a bathrobe, she just had to get out of there. She barreled out the door and down into a nearby ally, crouching down behind a dumpster, covering her mouth and trying to slow her breathing. There was a low wall in the ally, but she crouched to hide herself. There was a faint noise filling the night air that sounded like the Cosmic Switch being activated.

Yuki managed to control her breathing and took her hand off of her mouth. She resolved to stay there until the morning came, and then see if it was safe to leave. But, the sound of something climbing up onto the low wall made her freeze up.

"Yuki…"

Yuki slowly turned around, a look of horror and dread spreading across her face.

"You were always my best friend. Since grade school."

The glowing red eyes of Cosmic States looked her dead in the eyes. The Barizan Sword was in club mode and was covered in blood.

"I'm glad I got to save you for last, my very best friend…"


End file.
